Card List
Wilting Rose has a growing catalog of cards that can be used for play. If a card is not listed on the official list seen here, the vanilla Yu-Gi-Oh equivalent should be used until it is adapted for Wilting Rose. Prohibited Card Rulings * All XYZ, Pendulum, Synchro, and Link Summoning monsters are prohibited. All other forms of summoning are legal. Monster cards under the three prohibited types of summoning from the vanilla Yu-Gi-Oh card game are to be converted to be a Ritual, Fusion, Normal or Special Summon. * Toon monsters do not exist. People don't know what cartoons are yet. Sorry. Monster Cards # Exodia, the Forbidden One # Left Arm of the Forbidden One # Right Arm of the Forbidden One # Left Leg of the Forbidden One # Right Leg of the Forbidden One # Vessel of the Forbidden One # Blue-Eyes White Dragon # Blue-Eyes Metal Dragon # Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon # Red-Eyes Black Dragon # Red-Eyes Metal Dragon # Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon # Kaiser Sea Horse # Seiyaryu # Kaiser Dragon # Berserk Kaiser Dragon # Blackland Fire Dragon # Koumori Dragon # Curse of Dragon # Darkfire Dragon # Black Skull Dragon # Tri-Horned Dragon # Serpent Night Dragon # Mikazukinoyaiba # Yamadron # Meteor B. Dragon # Tyhone #2 # Ryu-Ran # Crawling Dragon # Meteor Dragon # Black Dragon Jungle King # Baby Dragon # Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress # Gaia the Dragon Champion # Thousand Dragon # Yamatano Dragon Scroll # Petit Dragon # One-Eyed Shield Dragon # Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head # Harpie's Pet Dragon # Sky Dragon # Lesser Dragon # Fairy Dragon # Twin-Headed Behemoth # Mystical Elf # Time Wizard # Rogue Doll # White Magical Hat # LaMoon # Lucky Trinket # Fairy's Gift # Magician of Faith # Ancient Elf # Maha Vailo # Musician King # Eldeen # Lady of Faith # Ill Witch # Maiden of the Moonlight # The Stern Mystic # Neo, the Magic Swordsman # The Unhappy Maiden # Saggi, the Dark Clown # Dark Magician # Dark Magician Girl # Illusionist Faceless Mage # Curtain of the Dark Ones # Kamionwizard # Nemuriko # Necrolancer, the Timelord # The Bewitching Phantom Thief # Phantom Dewan # Akakieisu # Masked Sorcerer # Fairywitch # Ancient Sorcerer # Sectarian of Secrets # Mystic Lamp # Boo Koo # Skull Knight # Cosmo Queen # Mask of Shine & Dark # Magician of Black Chaos # Dark Elf # Witch of the Black Forest # Witch's Apprentice # Sorcerer of the Doomed # Lord of Dragons # Invitation to a Dark Sleep # Hannibal Necromancer # The Illusory Gentleman # Flame Manipulator # Flame Ruler # Dryad # Tao the Chanter # Spirit of the Mountain # Gemini Elf # Leo Wizard # Rock Spirit # Injection Fairy Lily # Spirit of the Winds # Djinn, the Watcher of the Wind # Hurricai # Kazejin # Aqua Madoor # Shadow Specter # Skull Servant # Zombie Warrior # The Snake Hair # Armored Zombie # Dragon Zombie # Clown Zombie # Pumpking, the King of Ghosts # Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation # The 13th Grave # Fiend's Hand # Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie # Temple of Skulls # Dokuroizo, the Grim Reaper # Fire Reaper # Mech Mole Zombie # Phantom Ghost # Flame Ghost # Wood Remains # Dark Assailant # Yaranzo # Three-Legged Zombies # Shadow Ghoul # Magical Ghost # Corroding Shark # Skelgon # Bone Mouse # Dokurorider # The Wandering Doomed # Great Mammoth of Goldfine # Ghoul with an Appetite # Patrician of Darkness # Moon Envoy # Giltia, the Dark Knight # Skull Guardian # Luminous Soldier # Kageningen # Masked Clown # Fiend Sword # Skull Stalker # Vishwar Rand # Unknown Warrior of Fiend # Black Luster Soldier # Wall Shadow # Gate Guardian # Swordstalker # Garma Sword # Greenkappa # Succubus Knight # Flame Swordsman # Tactical Warrior # Swamp Battleguard # Judge Man # Gaia, The Fierce Knight # Celtic Guardian # Karbonala Warrior # Kojikocy # Axe Raider # Zanki # Battle Warrior # Hero of the East # Supporter in the Shadows # Dream Clown # Ansatsu # Dragon Statue # Monster Egg # Rhaimundos of the Red Sword # Hard Armor # M-Warrior #1 # M-Warrior #2 # The Judgement Hand # Mysterious Puppeteer # Armaill # Eyearmor # Doron # Kagemusha of the Blue Flame # Trap Master # Wood Clown # Beautiful Headhuntress # Wodan, the Resident of the Forest # Guardian of the Labyrinth # Dimensional Warrior # Protector of the Throne # Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman # Sonic Maid # Kanan, the Swordmistress # Millennium Shield # Monster Tamer # Swordsman from a Foreign Land # Beautiful Beast Trainer # Armed Ninja # Dragon-Human # Performance of Sword # Mushroom Man #2 # Lava Battleguard # Oscillo Hero # Empress Judge # Warrior of Tradition # Queen's Double # Invader of the Throne # Hibikime # Princess of Tsurugi # Dragoness the Wicked Knight # Hyo # The Little Swordsman of Aile # Garoozis # Hitotsu-Me Giant # Battle Steer # Battle Ox # Beaver Warrior # Mountain Warrior # Tiger Axe # Rabid Horseman # Solitude # One Who Hunts Souls # Ogre of the Black Shadow # Rude Kaiser # Sengenjin # Nekogal #2 # Panther Warrior # Wolf Axwielder # Gate Deeg # Dark Rabbit # Firewing Pegasus # Little Chimera # The Wicked Worm Beast # Griffore # Torike # Wolf # Silver Fang # Mystic Horseman # Dark Gray # Sleeping Lion # Larvas # Dig Beak # Lisark # Synchar # Fusionist # Frenzied Panda # Air Marmot of Nefariousness # Meotoko # Master & Expert # Nekogal #1 # Prevent Rat # Mystical Sheep #2 Spells Cards # Pot of Greed Trap Cards # Spellbinding Circle # Mirror Force # Mirror Wall